


[podvid] Untitled "The Bachelor" AU Notfic

by Annapods



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: This season on The Bachelor: Steve Rogers, after many failed dates and weeks of eliminations, gets down to his final 3 hopefuls (Natasha, Sam & Bucky) and has a polyamorous awakening live on reality television.Written byLierdumoa.





	[podvid] Untitled "The Bachelor" AU Notfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled "The Bachelor" AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028674) by [Lierdumoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa). 



**Streaming:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wsiv2ujtuiiki3a/%5BCA%3ATWS%5D%20Untitled%20%22The%20Bachelor%22%20AU%20Notfic.mp4?dl=0) \- [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siOSUAw7xcw)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wsiv2ujtuiiki3a/%5BCA%3ATWS%5D%20Untitled%20%22The%20Bachelor%22%20AU%20Notfic.mp4?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Podfic Broken Telephone 2017.  
Thanks to Lierdumoa for giving me permission to record their work!

 

 


End file.
